


Hollywood Romance Part 1

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Hollywood Romance [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Hollywood Romance Part 1

You were standing in line for Vevo Certified Live in Hollywood with your best friend. You were one of the first few in the general line, and you couldn’t be more excited. Unfortunately, you didn’t anticipate it to be this hot, and you were beginning to regret your outfit. You had gotten up early to go shopping with your friend specifically for this occasion. You were wearing a new pair of torn jeans, a flannel with a camisole underneath, and a pair of Vans.

 As you were nearing the gate (where you would soon have to wait even more) you felt your head start to hurt. It felt like someone was punching the side of your head, and you held your head in pain. You figured it might just be the heat, so you took off your flannel and tied it around your waist. After another few minutes, you felt your stomach start to do somersaults, you felt like you were about to throw up everything you had eaten that day. Your friend noticed and held onto you, “hey, y/n, you look really pale, switch spots with me so you’re in the shade.” You shook your head no and reassured your friend that you were fine. However, they were not going to take no for an answer, and they moved you over to their spot.

While you were waiting, you bent over, hoping that it would help relieve some of the pressure in your head. You ended up sitting on the floor, and when they started waving you into the gate, you stumbled inside. Your friend held onto you, “y/n, I can ask one of the workers for help, you need to leave.” You shook your head no again, and sat back down on the asphalt, “you can’t go in unless I’m with you, the tickets are under my name. I’ll just wait until we get past the scanners.” 

When the two of you reached the scanners, you immediately fell to the floor. Medical technicians ran up to you and started to check you. Your friend stared at you, “y/n, I’m staying.” You glared at her and hoarsely said, “if you don’t go inside, then I’m sick for nothing, go NOW.” She squeezed your hand and walked off to the concert. The medical workers lifted you into a wheelchair, “she’s just dehydrated, get her inside, and get her a sports drink.” You were wheeled off to a hallway and then you were put into a small room with various snacks and such. A worker handed you a Powerade and didn’t leave until you finished at half. 

Once you had finished half of that one, they informed you that you could still listen to the concert backstage if you wanted, but the venue wouldn’t be safe in your current condition. You agreed to listen from backstage, you were disappointed, but it was still a chance to hear 5SOS live. As you sat there drinking another Powerade, you heard someone jiggle the doorknob. You figured it was someone coming to check on you and took a giant gulp of your drink. Then, you saw Luke Hemmings walk in, and you realized, the only air conditioned room, is the green room.

You were still sitting in your wheelchair, and Luke hardly noticed you because you were sitting in the corner. You didn’t want to disturb him, so you sat there quietly sipping your drink while he watched the t.v. intently in the other direction. When the rest of the guys walked in, they joined Luke on the sofa and ignored the other side of the room. When you finished your drink, you were still thirsty, and decided to get another Powerade. However, when you tried to stand, you realized you were still fairly weak and it was going to be difficult to walk. You sat there for a few minutes, unsure what to do. After twenty minutes though, you started to feel nauseous again, and decided you really needed a drink. 

You felt your heart pounding out of your chest, your head was starting to hurt, but then again, maybe that was just the dehydration. You spoke timidly, “e-excuse me?” They all turned at once and saw you sitting in the corner by yourself.

 Michael jumped to his feet, “how long have you been sitting there!”

 You looked around awkwardly, “since before you walked in....I can’t really walk or figure out how to use this chair, could you grab me that blue sports drink?”

Calum hopped over the couch and ran to hand you a drink, “right, so, why exactly are you here?”

You took a big swig and then smiled, “phew, thanks, uh, I got really sick in line and fell and so they put me in here so that I can listen to the concert from backstage. 

Michael was standing in front of you, “ how you feeling now?”

You sighed, “Honestly? Awful.”

He nodded and sat next to you, “I’m kind of sick too, and I’m not feeling to hot either.”

You gave him a weak smile, “sorry I don’t seem more excited, if I move too much I’m afraid I may vomit.”

They all laughed right as a worker came in, “guys, you’re on in fifteen. Y/n, how ya feelin’?”

You shrugged, “if I say I’m okay can I go see the concert?”

The worker laughed and then walked out the door as he said, “no chance kid.”

All of the guys, except Michael, said goodbye and walked out to go get ready for the show. Michael stayed behind and handed you another drink. You laughed frailly, “I haven’t even finished my other one yet.” He smiled and took a sip of his own drink, “for the next hour, everyone is going to be making sure fans don’t take over, nobody is going to check on you. You’re going to run out of Powerade, just take it.” You nodded and prepared yourself for him to say goodbye and walk out. Instead, Michael decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, y/n huh? I like that.”

You smiled and turned towards him, “Thanks, I like your name too?”

Michael laughed and started talking about the show. He explained everything to you, and you loved listening. Everything just seemed so interesting, from the sound check to the set list, everything was amazing. 

After about ten minutes of talking a crew member walked in and spoke loudly, “Clifford, you’re on in five! Go!”

You could hear the announcer pumping up the crowd and you felt slightly sad that you weren’t going to get the opportunity to go outside and see the show. You smiled and told Michael goodbye and he rushed out the door. You listened as they played the show, and watched the short clips your friend posted on snapchat. 

Once the show was over, you sat there and waited for someone in the medical crew to come and tell you it was okay to leave. Instead, you were greeted by Calum who quickly ran in and smiled, “hey, so Michael couldn’t slip away, but I could, and he said he had a great time tonight and he really wants to see you again, so here’s his number!” And with that, he sprinted back out the door. A few minutes later, a crew member walked in with your friend and parents. You stood up and slowly walked over to them. Your dad helped you back to the car, and you sat in the backseat with your friend. She hugged you, “I’m so sorry you didn’t get to see the concert. Was backstage fun though?” You looked at her, smiled, and showed her your text messages, “I got Michael’s number.”


End file.
